The present invention is related to stationery cases for holding writing materials and more particularly to a multipurpose, hand-held swivel type stationery case for holding a variety of writing and drawing devices and writing materials.
In performing paper working, painting or drawing, a variety of devices and writing materials may be used. For easy arrangement of writing materials or some other devices, people use to put the materials or devices in a pen rack, stationery case or some other containers. However, it is not practical to use a conventional pen case for holding pens and other writing materials all together. When a variety of writing materials such as clips, pins, staples, etc., are disorderly put in a pen case, it will be very inconvenient to pick up a specific item. If to receive a specific item by a specific container, there must be prepared a variety of pen cases and containers.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stationery case which can orderly receive a variety of writing materials. Another object of the present invention is to provide a stationery case which can be rotated for conveniently placing writing materials therein or picking up writing materials therefrom. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stationery case which includes a releasable handle convenient for the holding of the hand.